All at Once
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Things are about to change in the new Garcia-Mitchel household. Kogan and Jarlos... even if it's a sequel! :D Sequel to Henry... READ IT!
1. New House

All at Once

Summary: Things are about to change in the new Garcia-Mitchel household.

_People loved 'Henry' so much… I thought I'd write a sequel… not sure how long it's gonna be. So just stay on the look out. :D_

Shane's POV

"Henry! Where's those boxes of breakables?" I called out from the moving truck in the driveway of our newly bought house. We just got back from our honeymoon a couple days ago, and finally bought the house of our dreams.

"I didn't put them in the moving truck! They're in the car!" The twenty-two year old walked to the front door and yelled out the door to me. I watched as a car pulled up and parked along the curb.

"Which car? Yours or mine?" I asked, my long black hair fell in my face as I jumped from the back of the truck, and yelled back up to the house as I walked over to our parked cars.

"Shane… must you yell?" I looked over and smiled four men climbed out of the car.

"Dad!" I ran over to hug him. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Shaney!" My short Latino father smiled.

"Papi!" I smiled and let go of Dad to hug my other father. "Hey Kendall, Hey Logan. Or should I call you Dr. and Mr. Mitchel? Or should I call you two dad now?" I smiled to the two to the left.

"No. Kendall and Logan is fine." Kendall laughed and hugged me.

"Where's Henry?" The doctor asked.

"He's in the house somewhere…" I shrugged. "Probably putting the bedrooms together. And moving boxes."

"Shall we go help?" Kendall asked.

"We shall." Logan laughed and they made their way to the truck, grabbed a few boxes each and made their way back to the house.

"How have you been?" I asked my two fathers.

"Good. How was the honeymoon?"

"James… don't pry." My Latino father nudged his taller husband.

"I wasn't Carlos…" Dad laughed. I sighed and smiled to myself, hoping after 20 years Henry and I can still be in love as much as my parents were.

"It was good. If you must know dad, it was nice to relax." I laughed.

"Jamie! Los!" We looked over as my green-eyed, brunette husband ran out of the house and over to the three of us.

"Hey there Henry." Dad hugged Henry.

"Hi Henry." Papi smiled.

"What you all doing standing out here? I have the living room set up." Henry took me by the waist. "And the bedroom…" He whispered into my ear. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Heh…" I blushed and laughed softly.

"Hey now!" Dad shoved at Henry. "None of that while Carlos and I are here… I'll have to go get my gun."

"Oh James… you don't own a gun…" Papi laughed.

"Shh…. Henry doesn't know that!" Dad hushed Papi.

"Henry does now!" Henry and I laughed.

"Dad, you and Papi make yourselves comfy on the couch… not to comfortable…" I added as Papi winked up to Dad. "While Henry and I grab the last of the boxes." I smiled and linked hands with Henry.

"Okay." Dad smiled and disappeared into the house with Papi.

"Do you think we should tell them?" I asked, grabbed a couple boxes, and placed them on the sidewalk.

"We can if you want. I mean there's no rushing it." Henry smiled and grabbed a few more.

"Well we'll have to rush it soon. I mean we only have a max of like 7 months." I laughed and walked to the back of the truck and grabbed the last couple boxes, which were labeled 'Baby's Room'.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Henry smiled.

"Will you carry these upstairs? While I grab the boxes that go in the kitchen." I asked handing him the two boxes.

"Yeah." Henry grabbed the boxes, and we both headed into the house.

"Be down in a sec." Henry smiled and headed in the door and up the stairs. I walked through the dining room that was connected to the main entrance and the kitchen.

"Do you want them on the island?" I yelled.

"Yeah." Henry yelled back.

"Where are those heading?" My father in law, Logan, asked as Henry walked across the upstairs.

"The spare room." Henry leaned against the banister of the walkway that overlooked the living room.

"This house is kinda big for newly weds." Dad pointed out as he sat on the couch, and Papi plopped next to him. My other father in law, Kendall sat on one of the chairs and managed to pull Logan onto his lap. I walked back into the living room and sat on the armrest on the far end of the couch from my two fathers.

"Well the master bedroom is there," I pointed to a door down a small hallway. "That door there leads down some stairs to a big open basement, with an walled off area that could be a game room or another bedroom if we need it." I pointed to the door right under the stairs, to the left of the bedroom door. "And that door leads to a bathroom." I pointed to the door to the right. "And there are three bedrooms up stairs, probably one will be guest bedroom, two of the three have bathrooms."

"The one without the bathroom will probably be used as a office type area." Henry said, walking down the stairs.

"And the third one is for?" Kendall asked and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Well…" Henry paused as he sat on my lap. "You see…"

"What?" Papi asked. Henry looked down to me and smiled. I nodded and smiled back up to him nuzzling my head against his neck.

"Shane and I, are gonna be parents soon." Henry smiled, and we watched as our father's serious faces turn to smiles that widened across their faces.

"Are you serious!" Logan asked standing up quickly.

"No way!" Kendall stood as well on managed to knock over his chair.

"Yep. Our surrogate is due at the end of March." I smiled.

"AW!" Papi jumped up and hugged both Henry and I. "My baby boy is gonna be a daddy!"

"Wow. I feel old…" Dad sighed.

"You are old…" Kendall laughed. "So when did you guys get this done?"

"Uhm… well back in July. After the 4th of July party we had… well you know Jenna... Well Shane, Jenna and I were talking and Shane mentioned wanting kids." Henry paused.

"Yeah, and Henry was like oh to bad we can't… and Jenna was like I'll do it. I'll be the mom. And we jumped at the opportunity." I smiled. "She got pregnant the first try with the invetro and now she is due late March."

"We are sooo excited!" Henry smiled.

"That's so great Henry!" Logan and Kendall both bombarded Henry in hugs.

"It really is great!" Dad smiled and hugged me.

"So who is the dad? You or Shane?" Logan asked.

"Well..." I paused.

"Knock knock!" A woman's voice called out. "I'm sure it's not very safe to leave a front door wide open while a hug fest is going on." I smiled as a young woman, around 20, with curly black hair and green eyes walked over. Her short bangs fell in her eyes slightly, but she just blew them out of her way.

"Hi Jenna." Henry smiled and jumped up to hug her.

"How are you?" I asked and hugged her.

"She's doing fine… If that's what you're asking." Jenna laughed.

"I was asking about you. Not just the baby, but I'm glad she's doing good." I laughed.

"It's a girl?" Dad, Papi, Kendall, and Logan all asked at the same time. Jenna laughed.

"Yes. She's doing great. And her brother is going great to." Jenna stated, and watched as all four men's smiles grew and they all just smiled and sighed.

"Twins?" Dad finally spoke, the other three still in shock.

"A boy and girl." Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Annalee and Aiden." I stated.

"Aw you decided on the names?" Jenna asked and sat on the couch next to Papi.

"Yep." Henry smiled. "We did last night."

"One of the baby's has my genes and the other has Henry's." I spoke up sitting on the armrest.

"Yeah. But it's not like it matters which one is mine and which one is Shane's." Henry smiled sitting on my lap once again. "Jenna has black hair like Shane and green eyes like me. So they'll look really similar." I nodded.

"I'm to young to be a grandpa…" Dad laughed.

"We all are! Gosh we are only 37..." Kendall smiled, "But I'm excited… and at least they waited till they were married… we didn't."

"That's because I had a son at 15…" Logan laughed.

"Well yeah… But I didn't live with you guys till I was 2." Henry smiled.

"People thought you were really Logan's and mine." Kendall laughed. "Because of your green eyes." Henry smiled, his green eyes twinkling the same way Kendall's do.

"Yeah. And it's not my fault that I was an infant." I laughed. "I couldn't care for myself."

"Oh you are far from a regret!" Papi hugged me. "James and I were so happy once you were ours!"

"We really were." Dad nodded.

"Well I love this big gay love fest you guys are all having, but I have to go." Jenna stood.

"Gay fest?" Henry laughed and stood. "See you later Jenna."

"Bye darling." I smiled and hugged her tight.

"We'll have lunch sometime this week. Okay?" Henry told her as he walked her to the door.

"Of course." She smiled and walked out to her car.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!" Logan yelled out and grabbed me, jumping up and down.

"Lo… Logan… s…stop before… y…you make me… sick…" I groaned feeling my breakfast rise.

"Oh Henry!" Logan let go of me and latched on to Henry as he walked back to the living room. I plopped on the couch and held my stomach.

"Loges… hunni… put our son down… before you hurt someone… or yourself." Kendall laughed.

"Dad… Papa… I love you both." Henry smiled and hugged his two fathers.

"Can we have a group hug too?" Papi asked up to Dad, giving him the best puppy dog face he could manage.

"Heh… Carlos even after all these years… you still make my heart flutter whenever you make that face." Dad sighed. I rolled my eyes at the mush that was my parents. "Oh come here you two." Dad wrapped his arms around Papi and I.

"Well we should go and leave you two to unpack and get settled in." Kendall finally stated.

"Okay. Bye guys. If you want to come over, just call." Henry told Logan and Kendall as we walked out to their car.

"It's gonna be so weird... you don't live in our basement anymore..." Logan sniffed.

"We're just down the street daddy." Henry stated in his innocent voice causing Logan to start crying.

"I love you baby boy!" Logan hugged Henry tightly.

"Come on you big sap." Kendall took Logan by the waist. "Love ya kid." He kissed Henry's forehead.

"Papa..." Henry groaned but smiled.

"Just call." I told Dad and Papi. "I love you both."

"I love you." Dad smiled.

"We both do." Papi added.

"I know." I smiled and hugged them once more before they left.

"Coming?" Henry turned to me and brushed his hand across my chest.

"Where to?" I snickered and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh you know where…" He laughed before pulling from my grasp and taking a running start to the house.

"Oh I'm gonna get you!" I yelled and ran after him. I reached out to grab his waist but he slipped around the corner to quickly and into our new room.

I stopped as he stood in the doorway and I saw that everything was set up.

"Oh you are gonna be sore for a week!" I snickered and shoved him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He stayed lying on the bed and I loomed over him on my hands and knees.

"A whole week? You sure?" He asked. I smiled and stared into his bright green eyes. His smile just making me want to kiss him.

I nodded before crashing my lips to his. We broke apart and I smiled to him as his arms wrapping around my neck pulling me closer.

"Hell yes I'm sure." I whispered to him.


	2. We're All Okay

All at Once

Summary: Things are about to change in the new Garcia-Mitchel household.

_People loved 'Henry' so much… I thought I'd write a sequel… not sure how long it's gonna be. So just stay on the look out. :D_

Henry's POV

I woke to Shane nuzzling and kissing at my neck. I felt his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as we slept on our sides.

"Wakey wakey." Shane smiled.

"I am. Don't you worry." I smiled and rolled over to face him. But stopped as pain shot through my lower body. "Ugh crap…" I groaned and stopped moving and settled on my back.

"I told you I'd make you hurt." Shane snickered and leaned over me. I smiled at him, but had that look of pain still on my face. Shanes' smirk left and he frowned. "I'm sorry babe. I feel bad for making you feel such pain…" He gave me a sad look and kissed me softly.

"You're just lucky you're cute! Or else I would be so mad." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved one arm under my knees and the other across my back and stood slowly. I groaned in pain as the pressure and ache shot through my lower body again.

"God I'm so sorry baby!" Shane kept telling me as he made our way out to the living room. "I'm gonna set you on the couch, and I'll make you breakfast." Shane sat me down softly. I winced as I made contact with the couch but Shane quickly kissed at my cheeks, lips, and forehead.

"I'm okay." I smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"You sure… god I'm such a dumb ass… I never meant to hurt you this bad. Not even our wedding night was this bad." Shane got down onto his knees and sat between my legs. "Baby. Please forgive me. I just feel so bad." Shane hung his head in his hands, with his elbows rested on my knees.

"Shane… Shaney… I'm okay… I'll live." I took his face in my hands. "Baby… there's one thing you have to know… I loved it last night. Nothing felt better than when you were in me. Okay? I may hurt, but the pain will go away." I smiled.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed me roughly.

The kiss broke and I just smiled, staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He whispered to me. I blushed slightly and closed my eyes. "You're eyes are what made me fall for you…" Shane told me.

"Really?" I opened them and ran my hands through his shoulder length black hair. I smiled as he melted to my touch and I used my fingers to comb his hair.

"I hope Annalee and Aiden have your piercing green eyes." He stood. "So how about some breakfast?" He asked as my stomach growled quite loudly.

"Yes please." I smiled and set back as he made his way to the kitchen.

As he made breakfast I heard my cell phone ring from the bedroom. It was a custom ringer that I had set for Jenna.

"Shane… Shane…" I called out.

"What?" He hushed in.

"My phone's ringing, and it's Jenna." I told him as he ran to get the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Jenna. Oh no! Really? That sucks! Yes of course! Okay. Bye." I heard Shane's end of the conversation.

"What's oh no!" I asked worried.

"Jenna's apartment flooded, so I told her she could stay here." Shane told me.

"Oh. Gosh I had a mini heart attack!" I gasped, hold my chest.

"Oh you are such the drama queen." Shane smiled. I watched as Shane made a face, then smelled the air. I did and smelled an awful burnt smell.

"The food!" Shane gasped and ran into the kitchen to a pan full of burnt eggs. "Damnit!" He groaned and dumped the eggs in the trash.

"Oh well…" I walked slowly into the kitchen. I winced a few times when I moved a bit to fast.

"Henry! Sit down!" Shane rushed over and helped me sit.

"Knock knock!" Jenna called out.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled to her.

"Ugh… what's that smell?" She groaned then covered her mouth and ran through the living room and into the bathroom to empty her stomach.

"Oops…" Shane stated.

"Ugh. Well I guess the babies don't like that smell…" Jenna groaned and walked back to us. She hugged Shane and then turned to me, who would normally jump up and hug her tightly. "You okay Henry?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm just sore." I told her.

"Why?" She asked. I just looked up to Shane.

"I told you I was sorry baby! I didn't mean to!" Shane whimpered.

"Oh… owwie." Jenna made a face and then took a seat next to me.

"I'm okay. I forgive you Shane…" I hugged his waist. I rested my head against his stomach and I could feel his erection under his boxers and pj pants. I blushed and looked up at him. He turned bright red.

"Well so it's cool if I stay here?" Jenna asked standing.

"Yes of course. The bedroom on the left as you get to the top of the stairs can be yours." I told her.

"Thanks. Can I use your shower?" She asked.

"Your bedroom has a bathroom." I told her.

"Sweet!" She smiled. "I'm gonna shower then go get stuff from my apartment.

"Okay." Shane smiled.

"Actually… I have to got get my stuff before I shower. I need clean clothes…" She laughed. "Well I'll be back later." She told us as she made her way to the front door. Shane helped me to my feet and we followed after her.

"Okay. Just call when you are on your way back." I told her.

"Okay. We'll go out to lunch or something. If you're up to it Henry." She stated, concerned about my pain.

"I'll be okay." I smiled.

"Okay. See you later… oh and Shane…"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his feet.

"Might want to get rid of that…" She nodded to his lower waist. He blushed.

"Bye Jenna." He said flatly. I just laughed.

"Oh you know she was just goofing." I told him as he shut the door.

"I know… but now I have to get rid of it somehow…" He paused.

"Oh Shane… really? I hurt already…" I groaned.

"Come to me." He held his arms out and I gladly walked over to him. He lifted me as softly as he could and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"God I'm to nice to you!" I chuckled as we walked through the living room.

"I know." He smiled. "You can say no if you want…" He paused as I made contact with the bed.

Ugh. No… I'm already horny…" I laughed and tried to ignore the pain.

"Okay…" Shane laughed, climbing over me.

As we were coming close to our highs, my phone belted out the ring tone I had for my parents and Shanes' parents.

"_Say anything you want, I turn the music up… Cause baby we aren't going no oh oh where…"_

"Just leave it Henry…" Shane groaned, pausing mid thrust.

"But it could be important…" I stated and removed one hand from Shanes' side and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Henry, you busy?" My papa asked.

"A bit, papa…" I stated breathlessly as Shane shoved into me again. I moved the phone from my ear. "Shane! Wait one second." I hissed.

"Henry are you okay?" Papa asked as I let out a low groan.

"Y… yeah papa…" I paused as Shane hit my prostate. "I… I'm FINE!" I screeched.

"Henry… you aren't…" Papa paused. "Oh what the hell Henry! Why did you answer your phone if you were in the middle of that?" He asked.

I blushed and heard dad ask in the background.

"What's he doing?"

"Your son is on the phone with me while having sex with Shane!" Papa yelled. "Call me when you are finished…" Papa sighed and hung up.

I set the phone down. "This is your fault…" I groaned as Shane paused his movement.

"Well… if you hadn't of answered your phone, they wouldn't have known." Shane laughed.

"Just hurry up and finish so I can call papa and dad back…" I whined as Shane pulled out almost all the way then shoved in.

My head whipped up as the bedroom door opened.

"Oh crap! I forgot to call!" Jenna screamed and slammed the door shut. Shane pulled out and I let go of his sides.

"I'm done…" I laughed and ignored my pain as I moved across the room to grab some clothes.

I pulled on some pj pants and a tank top, before walking out to the living room.

"Jenna… I'm really sorry… we need to learn to lock the door." I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's okay. I meant to call. But I forgot." She smiled. "Where's Shane?"

"Grumbling. First papa called then you got here. So Shane's not a happy camper." I laughed as Shane walked in fully dressed.

"Well do you want to go to lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just let me get dressed." I smiled and went to my bedroom and locked the door. I grabbed a pair of boxers and my jeans as I dialed my papa's phone number.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Hey… I'm really sorry about earlier." I told him as I pulled on my boxers.

"It's okay… I understand…" Papa laughed.

"Did you want something?" I asked as I buttoned my jeans.

"Oh just that Logan wanted to go to dinner with you sometime. I think James and Carlos are gonna call Shane later to. Like a family dinner…"

"Oh okay. Is tomorrow okay?" I asked as I made my way to the living room.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay papa. I love you." I smiled to Shane.

"Love you to buddy." Papa stated and hung up.

"Well ready to go eat some lunch?" Shane stood.

"Yep." Jenna smiled.

We made our way out the car.

"Wanna drive?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah sure." I nodded.

"I'm gonna sit behind you then, because I'll have more leg room." Jenna told me.

"Are you calling me short!" I asked.

"Yes…" Shane laughed. I stuck my tongue out at the both of them and climbed into the driver seat, and scooted my seat up.

"I'm not that short…" I stated sadly.

"Oh it's okay." Jenna smiled and rubbed my shoulder as I pulled out of the driveway.

"So where do you wanna eat Jenna?" Shane asked.

"Why do I get to pick?" She asked.

"Because," I laughed. "You are eating for three."

"Oh. Uhm, Applebee's?" She asked.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Shane smiled and reached over to turn the radio on.

-…And please be careful going down I-70, there is a police chase going on right now.- The announcer stated.

I looked around, "Uhm… we are about to go through the intersection of 7 highway and I-70…" I stated.

"Well I doubt that chase is even close to…" Shane stopped as we heard breaks squealing to our left then I jerked to the right, my face and should smacking against the window as a car came colliding into ours. I felt the air bag deploy in front of me, and I could hear Jenna screaming behind me. I felt a hand grab onto mine. I knew it was Shane's' so I gripped it tight as the car skidded to a stop. I felt blood dripping down my cheek from my hairline and I lifted my head from the deflated air bag. There was smoke in the car so I couldn't see much. I remember Jenna was behind me.

"Jenna… Jenna!" I yelled, over the broken car horn, and tried to turn in my seat but the seat belt prevented me from moving.

"I'm okay. Just a scratch or two." She yelled back. The smoke started to bellow out as the windshield crumbled in. I felt the hand in mine move slightly.

"Shane… Shane!" I turned and looked over to my dark haired husband. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"I'm okay… My leg hurts pretty bad though." He smiled and held my hand tighter. I looked over at his leg and saw the blood soaking his pant leg.

"We're okay… we're all okay…" I stated out loud as I felt Jenna's arms reach around the headrest of my seat and hug me.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's a nice way to end this chapter! :D <em>


	3. Just One More Setback

All at Once

Summary: Things are about to change in the new Garcia-Mitchel household.

Shanes' POV

"Henry…" I spoke up as we were loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"What baby?" He took my hand and leaned over to me. "Does your leg hurt?"

"Not yet… I think my body is still is shock… the crash shattered my femur… and its gonna hurt like a son of a bitch…" I paused as my phone went off.

I grabbed it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Shane! Are you okay? You were on the news!" Papi cried out.

"I'm okay…" I told him.

"But there was blood!" Dad screamed. I was obviously on speaker.

"It was just Henry, Jenna, and I." I paused.

"OMG! Jenna was in the crash to!" I heard Kendall screamed.

"She's fine. Henry's fine." I told them.

"What's the blood from then?" Papi asked.

"The crash shattered my femur." I told them.

"Oh wow!" Kendall gasped.

"Which bone is that?" Papi asked.

"The thigh bone." Kendall told them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Garcia-Mitchel, but no phone calls in the ambulance please." The EMT told me.

"Papi, dad, I gotta go." I spoke up.

"Which hospital are you at? We'll be there soon." Papi asked.

"St. Lukes." I told them.

"Shane! Logan's working, you might see him." Kendall told me.

"Okay. Bye." I stated.

"Be there soon, bye." Papi stated. I hung up, and handed Henry my phone.

"I just texted Jenna, they are already at the hospital, and giving her a very thorough check up." Henry spoke up.

"Oh good…" I sighed.

We hit a pothole and I felt my leg move just an inch and pain shot up through my body. It was probably the worst pain I had ever felt. "OH! SHIT!" I screamed out. "Ahh! Fuck! It hurts!" I cried out.

"Shane!" Henry grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry son, we can't give you anything." An EMT told me.

I just groan and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Shane… I'm so sorry, I should have been watching the road." Henry hung his head.

"Baby, it's not your fault." I took his face in the hand that wasn't holding his hand.

"But you're hurt…" He cried, big tears falling.

"Baby, I'm okay." I leaned over and kissed his nose. "Promise."

The ambulance pulled in and they hurried to get me out.

"Shane Garcia-Mitchel, 20, shattered left femur." The EMT told the group of doctors around me.

"Can I have something for this pain!" I asked out. I held Henry's hand as he rushed down the hall with us.

"You can't come with us, we have to get him to surgery right away." A doctor told Henry.

"But…" He looked from the doctor to me.

"Shane, it'll be okay." I kissed him.

"Whom do we have… here…" A familiar doctor rushed over. "Shane! Henry!"

"Dr. Mitchel, do you know these boys?" The first doctor asked.

"Dad!" Henry gasped.

"This is my son and godson/son in law." Logan told him. "What happened?" He asked and rushed over to my leg.

"Bad car crash." Henry told him.

"Papi, Dad, and Kendall will be here soon." I spoke up.

"Well, I'll let our Orthopedics doctor handle this. He'll fix your leg." He leaned over and placed a kiss on my head. "You scared me." He told me.

"Sorry Logan." I smiled.

"Come on Henry, let's go to the waiting room. I have a few minutes to spare." Logan grabbed Henry by the arm.

"I love you, I'll see you after surgery." I hugged Henry tightly.

"I love you to." He smiled and left with Logan.

"Hello Shane, I'm Dr. Kenner. I'll be fixing this leg of yours."

"Will I be able to walk again?" I asked.

"With some physical therapy, yes." He nodded.

"Okay." I nodded.

"So you're Logan's kid?"

"No. I'm married to Logan's kid." I laughed. "My parents are best friends with Logan though."

"Oh cool. Okay, we're putting you under now Shane." Dr. Kenner told me. "Count backwards from 100 for me please."

"One hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight, ninety seven, ninety six, ninety five… ninety four… ninety…" I felt myself slip into uncontiousness.

I opened my eyes, and blinked a few times as my focus adjusted. "Henry?" I asked.

"Shane!" He bent down and hugged me. I first noticed that I was lying down, and I couldn't sit up.

"You're surgery went wonderfully." Dr. Kenner told me. "We inserted a steel rod into your bone, and secured it with 6 screws."

"That's a lot of metal in me…" I gasped. "Why can't I sit up?"

"The cast is up to your waist. But your leg will heal nicely." He smiled.

"Can my parents come see me?" I asked.

"Yes of course, I'll have someone go get them." He turned to leave. "If your pain gets bad, just tell a nurse."

"Thanks." I nodded.

He left and Henry turned to me.

"Baby I was so scared!" Henry sobbed.

"It was just my leg." I rubbed his back. "I'm okay now." I smiled.

"Shane!" Papi and Dad ran in the room first, with Kendall behind them.

"Papi! Dad!" I smiled as Papi crushed me with a hug.

"Baby! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Papi." I hugged him.

"You're a tough guy though." Dad smiled and hugged me as well.

"Dad still on his rounds?" Henry asked Kendall.

"Yeah" He nodded. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah I'm okay." I nodded.

"Well let's see this cast!" Papi smiled. I flipped back the covers and saw a plain white cast covering from my knee all the way up my right thigh to my waist.

"Wow that's a big cast…" I groaned. "I'm gonna hate these next couple months." I groaned.

"You'll be in it for 3 months," Logan spoke up from the door.

"Hey Loges." Kendall walked over and kissed him. "You look so good in a doctor outfit." Logan blushed.

"3 months?" I whined. "How am I suppose to walk? Or shower? Or do anything?" I huffed.

"Crutches with help you with walking, you'll have to wrap your leg in plastic when you shower, and Henry can help with everything else." Logan told us.

"Omg!" Jenna gasped as she walked in and saw my cast.

"Hey Jenna." I smiled.

"Shane, are you okay?" She asked.

"Just a broken leg." I told her. "How are you? And the babies?"

"We're all fine. I needed a few bandages, but I'm okay. Aiden and Annalee are perfect." She smiled.

"Oh good." I smiled. "Henry and I was so worried about you."

"Really? Aw you guys are great…" She smiled.

"Yeah, so am I gonna be out of this by the time the babies come?" I asked Logan.

"Yeah, they come late March, so you'll be finishing physical therapy by then." Logan nodded.

"Okay good." I smiled.

"You can take him home, that's why I came over here." Logan walked over. "Here's prescriptions for the next three months. Get them filled." He told me. "I'm off now." He added.

"I will." I took them. "Can you help me get dressed?" I asked Henry.

"Yeah. Give us a minute?" Henry asked our parents.

They nodded and left the room. Henry helped me put my boxers and a pair of pj pants on. "Your dad brought these." He told me. I nodded and slid my shirt over my head, then he helped me stand. I pulled my arms through and then layed back down. He pulled socks and shoes on my feet then went to go get our parents.

"We're okay now." He stated as he opened the door.

"Here are your crutches." Logan handed them to me.

"Thanks." I smiled and Henry helped me up. I stood and got situated on my crutches then finally got to move around the room.

"You doing okay kiddo?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah. I just can't sit. I can either stand or lay down, and I'm not gonna like that to much." I sighed.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry…" Henry stated again.

"I told you don't be." I kissed his cheek. "I'm okay." I smiled and walked around some more.

Soon walking around the room was getting tiring.

"Do you need us to drive you home?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, one car's totaled and the other is sitting at home." I laughed.

"Well, James if you take Shane home, we can drive Henry and Jenna." Kendall told dad.

"Okay." He nodded. Henry helped get me out of bed then we mad our way out to the cars.

"See you at home." I kissed Henry.

"Okay." He smiled. I slid into the car as best I could with Papi's help.

"Thanks." I smiled as Papi buckled the seat belt over me.

"Are you gonna need anything kiddo?" Dad asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Nah. I'll be okay." I smiled as I slid myself out of the car.

"Here." Dad handed me my crutches.

"Do you need help?" Henry was out of the car and at my side before the car had fully parked.

"I'm okay baby." I told him. "Night dad." I hugged him.

"Night kiddo." He smiled. I looked over to papi, who was sleeping in the seat.

"Night papi." I leaned as best I could in through the car window, and kissed his head.

"Night baby boy." He mumbled. I smiled and looked over at Henry who was saying his goodbyes.

"Bye Kendall, bye Logan." I waved.

"Bye." They both waved and hugged Henry.

Henry, Jenna and I walked into the house.

"You know what?" I spoke up as we turned on the living room light.

"What?" Henry asked.

"We haven't ate yet…" I laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Jenna laughed.

"Let me fix you something Jenna… you need to eat." Henry stated.

"Thanks Henry." She smiled and they walked into the kitchen. I attempted to lie down on the couch. But it didn't work to well.

What ever Henry was making smelled good, so I made my way over to him.

"Whatcha making?" I asked.

"I making her some macaroni and cheese. Want some?"

"Yes please." I nodded.

Henry spooned it into three bowls and handed my one while he and Jenna took a seat at the table.

"Come sit Shane." Jenna told me then stopped and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I smiled. I ate quickly and then went off to our room to change. I managed to balance against one crutch as I shimmied my pants off and start to pull my shirt off when Henry walked in.

"Can I help any?" He asked holding me by my waist.

"Nah I got it." I told him and balanced on one foot while I slid my arm through a tank top. "Henry!" I lost my balance and reached for Henry as I felt myself fall backwards onto the bed.

He reacted late because I fell, and took him with me.

"Sorry babe." He laughed.

"It's okay." I smiled and he rolled off me and helped me fully onto the bed.

"Night." I smiled and turned off my lamp.

"Night sweetheart." He kissed me and turned off the other light.

"Sleep well."

"You to." Henry snuggled in next to me and we fell asleep to each others breathing.

* * *

><p>Haven't had internet till now... so yeah...<p>

oh and i googled everything about femurs... :D


	4. Memories and A Few New Faces

All at Once

Summary: Things are about to change in the new Garcia-Mitchel household.

* * *

><p>Sorry... I've been really lazy! So I'm updating now!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Henry's POV<span>

"Shane you have to let me help you!" I yelled through the locked door to our bathroom.

"No I can do it!" He yelled over the running water of the shower. "I'm just washing my hair!"

"But…" I paused as my phone rang. "Fine!" I walked over to the bed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Henry, how are you?" Papa asked me.

"Oh fine…" I sighed, still slightly annoyed. I moved and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Shane trying to be independent?" He asked. "Still."

"Yeah… I wish he would just let me help him!" I groaned and whined to my father.

"He's strong headed. Like James." Papa laughed.

"Well he needs to stop. He pissed his physical therapist off the last session… I was worried she was gonna shove him down some stairs!" I rubbed my face.

"He's just frustrated that he can't do normal things even without his cast. Like drive… or walk."

"I know… I'm glad he only has a week of being on crutches left… His physical therapist said tat as soon as he can walk without the crutches, he can drive." I sighed as the water shut off. "Well he just got done with the shower. So I'll see if he wants any help…" I looked over as he walked out of the bathroom, on his crutches, in a pair of boxers and a towel over his head. He had his cast off, but he still needed his crutches to get around. His leg muscle was really weak.

"Bye Henry. Don't get to aggravated with him." Papa told me.

"I won't. Bye papa." I hung up and turned to Shane. "Was your shower good?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Shane nodded and struggled to pull on a pair of sweat pants.

"Do you want some…" I was cut off.

"NO! I don't need help! I can handle this all on my own! God Henry! I'm not a baby! I can dress myself!" He screamed, his face red with anger. I jumped back in shock. He's never been this mad at me. Not since we were kids.

"I was just offering." I whimpered. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Well there is no need!" He shouted.

I felt tears weld up in my eyes.

"What's with all the yelling?" Jenna shoved the door open and walked, well waddled in. She was closing in on 8 months pregnant.

"It's n-nothing…" I stated through tears.

"You okay Henry?" She asked.

I just looked from her to Shane, who now showed a look of regret on his face.

"Henry… I'm sorry…" He reached out but I ran out off the room, past Jenna and out the door.

"Henry! Where are you going!" Jenna hurried to the open front door.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my car keys. I shoved the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

"Henry!" Shane yelled after me.

I wiped the tears from my face, but my vision just got blurred again.

I drove down the street and to the first place that came to my mind. Dad and Papa's house. As I drove by, both their cars were gone and the house was dark. I sighed, wiped the tears away and pulled in across the street to James and Carlos' house.

I shut the car off and walked to the door.

I rang the doorbell and Carlos answered.

"Hello?"

"Los…" I whimpered and broke into more tears.

"Hey… shh… it's okay… what happened?" He held me close as I sobbed. "Come inside…" He walked me to the living room. "What happened?"

"Shane screamed at me…" I sniffed. "Because I asked if he wanted some help." I rubbed my eyes.

"He still struggling?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah. He still uses his crutches a lot. But his muscles are getting stronger. He should only need one more week of them." I told him.

"Well… I'm sure he's just frustrated and wanted to do it himself." Carlos paused. "He shouldn't have yelled at you…"

"I just… We've never really fought… But he was so mad at me…" I cried.

"He's just frustrated, he's like James." Carlos laughed. "Like when you and Shane were little, about a month after we got back from tour. James had to take care of Shane all by himself, because I had a cold."

"I don't remember then." I stated.

***Flashback***

Normal POV

"Morning James." Carlos rolled over and smiled.

"Morning Carlos." James smiled and kissed Carlos' forehead. "Carlos! You're burning up…"

"I am?" Carlos shrugged and stood to get Shane from his crib. Morning Shaney!"

"Carlos… sit, You need to be checked out first. You don't want Shane to get sick, do you?" James asked Carlos then picked up Shane.

"Where are you taking him?" Carlos asked.

"I'm gonna have Kendall watch him, while Logan comes and sees what's wrong with you." James walked out the room. Carlos sighed and sat on the bed.

He sat there and fiddled with the drawstring on his pj pants and heard the others talking.

"How are you feeling Carlos?" Logan poked his head in the doorway.

"A little achy and really warm." Carlos told him. Logan walked over with an arm full of items

"I think you have the same flu that Henry had last week." Logan held up a thermometer. "Here." He slid it under Carlos' tongue. Logan set a small cup full of water and some medicine on the bedside table

It beeped and Logan hurried to grab it. "One oh two point four." Logan read. "Yep you caught what Henry had. I'm sorry bud." Logan ripped open the medicine and dropped the dissolving tablets into the cup. "Drink this, and lay back down. I'll fix you some..." Logan paused as Shanes' small cries were heard through the house.

Carlos hurried to stand but Logan pushed him back down.

"But Logan!" Carlos stated.

"No no… You can't get Shane sick, he's still to little." Logan told him.

"But! Logan! That's Shane's 'Papi Cry'." Carlos told him.

"His what?" Logan asked and handed Carlos the cup. "Drink."

Carlos downed it in a few gulps, shuttered at the taste, then continued. "He has a specific cry for everything. When he's hungry, when he needs a new diaper, he has a cry for when he wants James, and when he wants me. That's his 'I want my Papi' cry!" Carlos tired to stand again.

"No. Rest. James will make him stop crying." Logan stated. "I'll fix you some food."

He opened the door and the cries were louder, which brought tears to Carlos' eyes. He sat up and soon the tears stopped. He heard Kendall talking to the baby, and Henry's laughs.

He sighed and began to lie down again when the cries started again. It was still the same crying sounds as before.

The door opened and James appeared with a bowl of soup.

"Here, Logan told me to…" James stopped when he say Carlos' face.

Carlos sported a full on pout and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Carlos! Don't cry… What's wrong?" James set the food down and hurried to Carlos' side.

"T-t-that's S-s-Shane's… P-papi cry! He n-n-needs me James!" Carlos sobbed.

"Oh Los… shh… It's okay… He can't get sick though. He's still too little." James held him close.

"B-b-but… Shane… h-he needs m-m-me…" Carlos sobbed. "I just wanna hold my baby…"

"I'll ask Logan." James stood and handed Carlos the food. "Eat. I'll be back in a bit." James kissed Carlos' forehead and left.

Carlos sat and ate the warm soup. His flu had caused him to feel so hot, but shake like he was freezing.

As he finished his soup, his head had begun to throb. The crying had ceased to stop. Carlos set the bowl on the table just as James and Logan walked in, with Kendall close behind.

"A couple minutes. That's all." Logan told him. James hurried over and handed the crying baby to Carlos.

Once he was securely in his arms, Carlos spoke. "Hey Shaney…" He whispered. "Papi's here…"

And Shane went silent. His big brown eyes staring up at Carlos, a smile plastered on both his and Carlos' face. "Shane just missed his papi." Carlos smiled and snuggled the baby close.

"Wow…" Kendall stated.

"Let's leave them alone." Logan walked out of the room with Kendall following.

"He loves you so much Carlos." James smiled and sat on the bed. "He loves his Papi."

"He loves his daddy to." Carlos looked up and locked eyes with a pair of hazel ones.

"I know. But he bonded more with you." James stated as Carlos looked back down at his son.

Shane smiled and cooed up at his father.

Soon Logan was back in the doorway.

"Carlos, times up…" Logan stated, causing Carlos and James to look up.

"I'll get him." James told Logan, which made him leave.

James reached for Shane, but Carlos moved back.

"Carlos…" James paused.

"But Jay… Just one more minute…" Carlos whimpered and stuck out his lower lip, as more tears threatened to spill.

"You don't want him to get sick, do you?" James asked.

"Well… no…" Carlos sighed. "Fine…" He leaned down and kissed Shane's head. "Papi loves you." He handed him to James.

"I love you to." James kissed Carlos' cheek. "Now rest." James ordered as he left.

Carlos rolled over and sniffed back the tears.

He dozed off and later woke to hear fighting and Shane crying.

"No! I can handle taking care of a baby. He's just fussy." James argued.

"No! You need so kind of assistance!" Kendall stated.

"No I don't! I got this under control!" James yelled.

Carlos slid out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened it enough to squeeze out and he tip toed down the hall.

"You could use a little bit of help." Logan told him.

"No I don't!" James yelled over Shanes' cries. He saw his three friends fighting over in the living room, so he moved to where James had moved Shane's bouncy seat.

He unbuckled Shane and held him close.

"You all need to stop." Carlos spoke up, once Shane stopped crying.

The three looked over to the Latino.

"He hates yelling… You know that James…" Carlos stated.

"Carlos… I'm sorry." James stated. "Did we wake you?"

"Yes. Now let me hold my son." Carlos smiled.

*Flashback End*

Henry's POV

"Wow… I remember when I had that flu. It was awful." I laughed.

"So Shane is just like James. He thinks he can handle everything on his own." Carlos laughed.

"I need to go home, and fix things… thanks Los." I stood and hugged my father-in-law.

As we headed to the door, Papa, Dad, and James all came bursting in.

"Oh hey guys." Carlos smiled.

"Hey." I waved.

"Why isn't either of your phones on?" Papa screamed.

"Mines dead…" I stated, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Mines on silence." Carlos told them. "Why?"

"Jenna's in labor!" Dad screamed.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"For real?" Carlos asked.

"Yes! Now let's go!" James yelled.

"Wait. How'd they get to the hospital?" I asked as we ran to the cars.

"Shane drove her." James told me.

"What! He's not suppose to drive yet!" I stated and climbed into the car with my parents.

"Who cares!" James stated and climbed into his car with Carlos.

I sat in the back, fuming.

"Why so angry baby boy? You're gonna be a daddy tonight." Dad turned around.

"Because! He could've killed them! He's not supposed to drive! He is just being so stupid today!" I stated.

"Wanna talk about it?" Papa asked.

"No… just drive…" I sighed and folded my arms over my chest. 'I should be excited… I'm gonna be a dad! But instead I have to be pissed at my idiot of a husband.'

We arrived at the hospital and I rushed in.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked once the five of us were there.

"I'm Henry Garcia-Mitchel. My husband is back there with our surrogate." I told her.

"What's the mother's name?" she asked.

"Jenna Hampton." I told her.

"Oh, okay. Floor 3, room 9A." She told me.

We ran to the elevators and rode them to the third floor.

"Room 9A, this way." James pointed down a hall and we followed.

"No! James you're wrong!" Papa stated. "It was down this hall." Kendall pointed.

"Guys…" Dad spoke up. "I work here… follow me." He laughed and we followed him to the right room.

I opened the door and saw Jenna lying there, latched to Shane's hand.

"Henry!" She smiled.

She let go of Shanes' hand and he stood and walked over, on his crutches, to me.

"Henry… I am… so so so so incredibly sorry." He took my face in his hands and kissed me. "I'm an idiot… and I should've let you help me… I'm just…" He paused.

"You're just like James… I know… It's okay." I kissed him again.

"AH! I need a hand!" Jenna screamed out.

I hurried over and grabbed her hand. She squeezed tight.

"Oh boy…" I groaned.

After a few minutes, Jenna's doctor walked in.

"Oh boy… the gangs all here." She laughed and smiled to Dad.

"Hi Dr. Kenner, how are you?" I walked over and shook her hand.

"I'm good Henry. How are you feeling Jenna?" She asked.

"Why am I in labor? I still have another month." She asked.

"Twins always deliver early. We have you stabilized right now, and we're giving you steroids to develop their lungs." She told us. "I think Dr. Mitchel can watch you for the time being?" She asked.

"I'll watch her, and page you if anything happens." Dad smiled.

"Okay." She smiled and left.

"Dad… will they live?" I asked.

"Yes. They'll be okay." He told me.

We sat for a while. Dr. Kenner would come in every once in a while to check on Jenna.

"Oh God! What was that?" Jenna screamed as liquid ran all over the bed.

"Did you pee yourself?" Carlos asked.

"No! Her water broke." Dad gasped. He paged Dr. Kenner and she rushed in.

"We have to get her to O.R. 1 for a c-section." She told Dad.

We hurried with her to the O.R. and Dad, Papa, James, and Carlos waited in the waiting room while Shane and I stayed with Jenna.

They gave her an epidural and then prepped her for delivery.

"Ready to have a couple babies?" Dr. Kenner asked.

"Yes." Jenna nodded and we sat with her as they started.

"And here's the first baby." Dr. Kenner stated finally. And then we heard the cry. I looked over to Shane, and he was already sobbing. "It's a baby girl." She told us as the nurses took the baby away.

"Annalee." I smiled.

We waited another minute and then Aiden was born.

"And here's the little boy." She told us. I already had tears falling as Aiden's cries mixed with his sisters'.

Shane stood and I handed him his crutch.

"No. I don't need it. I'm strong for our kids." He shook his head, and took small but strong steps over to our daughter. I looked at Jenna and she smiled back.

"Good job hunni. Thank you so much." I kissed her head.

"Wanna hold your new son?" A nurse walked over, carrying Aiden.

I nodded and she handed him to me. He had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen, and the darkest of hair.

"They look so similar." Shane walked over to me with Annalee in his arms.

"You are so strong." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I looked over to our new daughter and she was almost identical to her brother.

"I love you Shane." I smiled.

"I love you to Henry."

* * *

><p>Don't worry! There are still one or two more chapters!<p> 


	5. Toddler Days

All at Once

Summary: Things are about to change in the new Garcia-Mitchel household.

* * *

><p>I've been procrastinating... so bad... I'm so sorry... I hope no one hates me!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Shane's POV<span>

"Henry! Are you done giving Annalee a bath?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Papi… why are you yelling?" Annalee wondered to the top of the stairs, covered in a long purple towel and her hair dripping.

"Oh just seeing if Daddy was getting you ready or not." He walked up the stairs and scooped up the toddler. "Want me to help you pick out something to wear?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

We walked to her and Aiden's shared room.

"Pow!" Aiden yelled as his dump truck plowed over a pile of blocks.

"Aiden! I just cleaned." Henry rushed in.

"It's okay. They're 4. It's not like he did it on purpose." I laughed and helped pull a light purple dress over Annalee's head.

"Come on Aiden… time to take a bath." Henry stated and grabbed him up off the ground.

"No! Papi! Save me! I wanna play…" Aiden reached out for me.

"Sorry mijo." I laughed.

"Ah! No daddy! No quiero hacerlo! No hay baño para mí! Por favor Papi!"* Aiden cried out.

"Aye mijo… entrega a su padre y ser un niño grande."* I sighed and slid a pair of socks on Annalee's feet.

"Papi, why do you teach Aiden those words?" She asked.

"NO! Aiden get back here!" Henry yelled. "Shane grab him!"

I walked out to the hallway as a half-naked Aiden ran toward me. I scooped him up as he tried to run past.

"I no wanna!" He whined.

"You don't wanna be clean to see Grandpa Kendall and Grandpa Logan? Or Grandpa Los and Grandpa James?" I asked, locking eyes with him.

"Huh! I wanna see them!" He stated.

"Then let daddy give you a bath." I handed him over to Henry, who was already soaking wet. "How are you wetter than the boy who needs a bath?" I laughed and kissed his nose.

"I don't even know." He laughed and took Aiden to the bathroom.

"Sorry baby girl, I'm back." I walked back over to Annalee and slid her shoes on. "I want you and Aiden both to learn Spanish. It's part of your heritage."

"Heritage? What's that?" She asked.

"Where your family comes from. Grandpa Los learned Spanish, then taught me. So now it's up to me to teach you both." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on daddy and your brother." I stood and walked over to the bathroom.

"Well aren't you just the cutest daddy ever?" I laughed as Henry busied himself with creating a bubble mohawk in Aiden's hair.

"I try. So can you take over so I can do Annalee's hair?" He stood and wiped his soapy hands on a towel.

"Sure. You know I can't do girl hair." I laughed.

"Well, you manage to fix yours and Aiden's hair." He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. "I love you Shaney." He whispered.

"I love you to my darling." I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Ewwie! Daddy! Papi!" Aiden giggled. We parted and I started to wash the soap out of his hair.

"Are you excited to see your grandpas?" I asked as I wrapped a towel around him.

"Yes very!" He nodded. "I love my…" He counted on his fingers. "My four grandpas." He smiled.

"And they love you both so much." I told him as we walked down the hall to their room.

Henry was putting the finishing touches on Annalee's hair. He put it into a long flowing ponytail, and she had a cute purple ribbon to match her dress.

"Oh Annalee you look so cute!" I smiled.

"Come here you beast." Henry snatched up Aiden and sat him on his bed.

"I'm not a beast!" He giggled as Henry pulled clothes on him.

"You are to me!" Henry laughed and picked him up once he was fully dressed.

"So can you watch them while I go get ready? Then we can switch." I asked and picked up Annalee.

"Sure." Henry nodded and followed me down stairs to the living room.

I set Annalee on the couch and then hurried to the bathroom to fix my hair.

I glanced at my phone and saw it was almost noon.

"Damn…" I groaned and tried to hurry.

"You done beauty queen?" Henry walked up behind me.

"Huh? What?" I paused in mid style.

"Do you know how goofy you look holding a blow dryer in one hand and a straightener in the other?" He asked.

"Well we're running a bit behind schedule, so I was trying to hurry. Why are you in here?" I set the items down.

"They are watching a movie." Henry mumbled as he pushed me against the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…" He snickered and pushed me to sit on the counter as he nipped at my neck.

"Ngh… H… Henry… we gotta get r…ready…" I moaned softly.

"Nah. We got time." He whispered and slid his hands up and down my sides.

"Kiss me…" I whispered.

He moved his lips up my jaw before finally latching onto my own lips.

"Henry… we gotta go…" I moaned as he grabbed my legs and wrapped it around his waist.

"Not yet…" He laughed and slid his hand down the back of my jeans.

"Stop before you make me hard… we can't go have lunch with our parents while I have a hard on…" I moaned as he started to massage my ass. "Ngh… H…henry! S…stop…" I whimpered.

"But that's no fun… come on… it's been weeks. And I miss you." He breathed in my ear.

"I miss you to. But we can't have Aiden and Annalee hear." I stated and pushed his back by his shoulders. "So stop now, and I'll beg Jenna to take them tonight." I paused.

"Okay." He sighed and stepped back so I could hop off the counter.

I turned around to check my hair and it still looked awesome as Henry was changing.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He sighed and walked towards the door. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

"Tonight okay?" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his temple.

"Tonight." He smiled.

"Papi? Daddy? Are we ready to go?" Annalee popped her head in the door.

"Yep." I nodded and let Henry go so he could pick her up.

"Buddy boy, time to go." I scooped Aiden up.

"Yay!" He smiled. "To go see our grandpas!"

We got out of the car at the restaurant and right away we saw our dads climbing out of their cars.

"Grandpa!" Annalee yelled out. The four turned and large smiles covered their faces. We set Annalee and Aiden down and they ran towards them.

"Annalee!" Kendall reached out for her first. She hurried over and hugged him tight.

"Grandpa Los! I can talk good Spanish!" Aiden stated.

"Oh really now?" He asked. "Tell me something."

"Te he echado tanto el Abuelo Los."* Aiden stated.

"Good job nieto!"* Carlos smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Grandpa Kendall, Grandpa Logan. Guess what!" Annalee spoke up.

"What baby girl?" Logan asked.

"I can tie my shoes!" She smiled.

"You can? That's awesome!" Kendall smiled.

"Well you wanna go and eat now?" Logan asked.

"Yes please! I'm so hungry!" I stated.

"Me too!" Aiden smiled.

We walked in and got seated. There were other people there, but it wasn't to crowded.

"What are you gonna have?" I asked Henry as he sat across from me.

"Probably a burger." Henry shrugged.

"Dad?" I turned to him. He was looming over his menu, trying to decide what to eat.

"James… Shane called for you." Papi nudged him.

"Oh… what's up kiddo?" He asked.

"Can you and papi watch Annalee and Aiden this weekend?" I asked.

"Oooh we could have a sleep over!" Kendall smiled. "The four of us can handle the twins."

"Sounds okay to me." Papi smiled and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Hear that you two?" Henry looked over at the kids. "You're gonna spend the weekend with your grandpas."

"Yay!" Annalee cheered.

"I can't wait!" Aiden smiled.

"Hey Annalee?" Logan looked over to her.

"Yes Grandpa Logan?" She looked up from her plate of food.

"You look very pretty today." He smiled

"Thanks… Daddy did my hair." She smiled brightly.

"I thought you were the bath giver." Kendall asked.

"Well dad… I give the baths… but for some reason Shane can't do girl hair." Henry looked at me and laughed.

"What? You can't do your own daughters hair?" Papi asked me.

"I don't understand why! I can fix my hair… and even Aidens' hair… but not hers…" I shrugged. "Besides… Henry wanted to trade… he was already soaked from giving Aiden his bath." I laughed.

"I like splashing!" Aiden giggled.

"Well then I guess we'll have to play in the pool this weekend." Dad smiled.

"Can we papi?" Aiden and Annalee both asked me.

"Ask your dad." I smiled.

"Can we?" They both gave their best puppy dog pout.

"Oh… I can't resist those eyes… yeah." Henry sighed.

"They got it from Katie and I." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah… Aunt Katie was really good at that." Henry laughed.

We ate then it was time to leave.

"Here's their seats." Henry and I handed Kendall and Logan their booster seats.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled. "Well have fun this weekend bud." Kendall hugged Henry tightly, then me.

"Bye." I hugged both my parents then knelt down to the twins' eye level.

"You both be very good for your grandpas." I told them.

"Listen to everything they say. Okay?" Henry added.

"Okay daddy. Okay papi." They both said.

"Bye bye." I hugged them and kissed them.

"I'll miss you papi." Annalee whispered.

"I'll miss you to angel." I smoothed her soft hair back and gave her another kiss.

I stood and came face to face with dad.

"You're such a softie…" He snickered.

"Hey! She's my baby girl!" I punched his arm.

"Ow! Hey!" He laughed.

"What ever you did James… you probably deserved it." Papi laughed.

"Thanks Los." James sighed.

"Ready to go?" Henry asked me after our parents were gone.

"Yep." I climbed in the car and turned to him.

"A whole weekend to ourselves… I'm excited." I told him.

"Me too." Henry smiled and reached over to grab my hand.

"I love you Hen." I kissed his cheek.

"Love you to Shane." He kissed me.

* * *

><p>There is a little filler chapter in between this chapter and the last chapter... so 2 more :D<p>

* * *

><p>*Ah! No daddy! I do not want to! There is no bath for me! Please!<p>

* Oh son… surrender to your father and be a big boy.

*I missed you so much Grandpa Los.

*Grandson


End file.
